The subject matter of the present invention relates to a process, which can be implemented and practiced in a computer apparatus, for transforming monitoring data, which can include real time or non-real time monitoring data, into decisions related to optimizing an oil and/or gas reservoir, usually by opening or closing downhole intelligent control values.
In the oil and gas industry, intelligent control valves are installed downhole in wellbores in order to control the rate of fluid flow into or out of individual reservoir units. Downhole intelligent control valves (ICVs) are described in, for example, the Algeroy reference which is identified as reference (1) below. Various types of monitoring measurement equipment are also frequently installed downhole in wellbores, such as pressure gauges and multiphase flowmeters; refer to the Baker reference and the Beamer reference which are identified, respectively, as references (2) and (3) below. This specification discloses a process for transforming monitoring data (either real-time or non-real-time monitoring data) into decisions related to optimizing an oil or gas reservoir, usually by opening or closing a set of downhole intelligent control valves (ICV) in the oil or gas reservoir.